


An Unfortunate Accident

by RaestarShipper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidents, Default Hawke (Dragon Age), Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Funny, Gen, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, Hiccups, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Purple Hawke, Taverns, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Hawke can't seem to hold her drinks and has a small accident.





	An Unfortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Little wetting fic I decided to write based off a headcanon that Hawke always makes a fool of herself when she gets drunk.

"Okay, okay, okay. You seriously said that?"

A smile actually plastered itself on Marian's face, her bright blue eyes shining with her usual sarcastic humor. She lifted her mug and downed it, waving over the waitress with a wave of her hand.

"I did, come on you act like you don't know me, Hawke." Varric replied, the dwarf taking a sip of his ale. He clutched his drink with both hands, tapping the mug idly as he watched his friend take a sip of her recently refilled drink.

"Very funny, Tethras." Hawke chuckled, taking another swig of her drink before she sputtered slightly, causing Varric to burst out laughing. Before Marian knew it she joined in, her laugh slightly embarrassed but still wholehearted, she wiped at her eye with a finger and downed the rest of her drink, getting another refill instantly.

"Can't handle your drinks, Hawke?" Varric asked, his chest bubbling with another wry chuckle. The dwarven man leaned back in his seat and ran a hand down his stubble, his brown eyes watching the mage intently, immediately noticing the slightly flushed look on the human's face, as well as the Red tinting her cheeks. 

 _Oh no... Best stop her, Varric. Hmmm... Nah._ Varric thought, letting out a hum.

"What?" Hawke asked, her words already slurring. She took another drink of her ale and hiccuped, laughing suddenly at the pathetic noise.

"I think you've had enough, Hawke."

"No, I haven't." The mage denied, downing her drink again, feeling a pressure in her gut immediately. Hawke quickly crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together slightly.

"Oh boy... I'm gonna just cut you off, Champion." Varric warned, getting ready to tell the waitress off when she brought another round of drinks though she left before he could say anything.

"I'm fine, Varric." Hawke grabbed her new drink and took another swig, stopping when she felt a bit of liquid begin trickling and sticking to her thighs and she heard the all too familiar hissing noise. She clenched her thighs tightly and put her drink down, her face reddening greatly as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Hawke?" Varric asked, leaning forward in his seat suddenly when he noticed the discomfort on the woman's face. He suddenly cringed when he heard the hissing noise, listening as the mage woman sighed in relief before putting her face in her hands as if hiding from the world.

"Shit... Alright, hey you're okay. Come on, Hawke let's get you out of here." Varric said, getting up from his seat as Hawke rose to her own feet shakily, a hiss of sympathy left Varric before he could stop it when he noticed that the urine had actually managed to seep through Hawke's black trousers, he looked past her and frowned at the small puddle on the wood seat.

Varric looked over to see the waitress approach them with another round, he firmly shook his head and tossed a few gold coins on the table before leading poor Marian out of the tavern onto the streets of Kirkwall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! If you have any requests or recommendations let me know!


End file.
